ABC'S: GaaMatsu
by Lifelover1989
Summary: A little drabble or one-shot for every letter of the alphabet. Enjoy :
1. A: Acknowledgement

ABC'S: Acknowledgement

Pairings: GaaMatsu and KankuSaku

Genre: Slight Romance and major embarrassment for Matsuri

Rating:PG

Gaara's POV

"Oi! Little brother! Are you even listening to me?" I turned to my Kankuro in confusion, I didn't even see him a few minutes ago. "Did you hear a word I just said?" I just stared at him, I could easily see the fatigue shadowing in his eyes. He took my silence as a 'yes' and rubbed his face. He asked, "Do you have Sakura's visa ready yet?" Oh, yes, that. My elder brother is engaged to Sakura Haruno, the Fifth Hokage's former apprentice. Lately, the council had been pressuring them to get married as soon as possible. Their wedding was in five days and every day seemed to get more hectic. The council had made their wedding into the "social" and "political" event in the whole of shinobi world. Three kages including myself was going to be present at this wedding; Lady Fifth Hokage, The fourth Raikage, and myself. All Kankuro and Sakura want is a quiet wedding on the only beach in the Land of Wind.

"It's on your bed." I replied.

Kankuro looked upward and mouthed but didn't actually say, "Thank you the universe!" There were times when I really wanted to know what was going inside my brother's head and other times I really didn't want to know. However, this instance I was inwardly debating which would be less confusing.

"Kankuro!" My brother and I looked to the direction of the female voice, and turns out to be the soon-to-be Sakura no Sabaku herself. "I've been looking all over for you. I need to show you something." Kankuro followed his rosette fiancé out the door into his room. Alone at last. If I could ban political and social formings on my brother's wedding, I would more than gladly do so.

"Sensei?" I turned around to another female voice to see my own former student looking at me with eyes than seemed to hold meekness; something that I haven't seen in her for a long time.

"Yes Matsuri?" She shifted her gaze away from me; a red tint started to enflame her cheeks.

"Have you seen Temari or Sakura?"

"Sakura is with Kankuro and Temari went back to the Hidden Leaf Village this morning." If it was possible, her cheeks were as red as my hair. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." A one-word answer, something that she never gave me.

"What is it?" Her cheeks flared red even more. I frowned. "I am more than willing to help you with any problem that you have."

"That's all right, I'm sure I can find Sari or Lana somewhere. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you." Silently, my sand blocks her entrance to the door and cover every window that she might crawl out of to not answer my question.

"What's wrong?" Matsuri's hands clench into a fist and I silently realize what she's wearing; an unzipped jacket and a blue dress that wonderfully complemented her fair skin. She stayed quiet and I inwardly sighed. "Matsuri, you have never been a bother to me and never will be. Now answer my question, what's wrong?"

"My dress." Her dress? What about it?

"More than two words Matsuri." Once again, Matsuri broke eye contact with me and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I need someone to fix it." Wow, only six words. This has got to be the least she's ever said to me.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It needs to be fixed."

"_**Matsuri**_." I was slowly losing my patience for her. She needs to stop talking in riddles and just blurt it out.

"I need someone to zip up my dress for me."

"Turn around." Her eyes slowly widen and was about to protest, but I grabbed her upper right arm and turned her around. I was met with her unzipped jacket.

She epped, "Gaara-sensei, it's alright. I'm sure I can find Sari or Lana to zip it up for me. You don't need to-"

"Matsuri." Now this was the kunoichi I knew all too well. Her shoulders slid down in defeat and she removed her jacket and closely held it to her chest. Now I could clearly see part of her bare back, her skin was flawless except for an almost faded scar. I traced said scar and she shivered. Curiosity was getting the better of me. "How did you get this scar?"

"It was a mission to the Land of Grass, we were protecting the head of the Calder family from the Land of Rivers. We encountered some ninja from the Sound Village and they immediately threw kunai at us. I was caught in Sari's explosion and was unconscious for almost four days." I frowned; Matsuri wasn't telling me something. "It was right after you became our Kazekage." I zipped up her dress and she muttered a 'thank you' to me. Since when had Matsuri grown up? What happened to that shy academy girl who was afraid of weapons? Matsuri now faced me and she was fiddling with her jacket.

"When was the last time you trained?" Matsuri finally made eye contact with me, but only for a few seconds.

"Well, since I'm going to be in Sakura and Kankuro's wedding, everything has been so crazy and I haven't really had time for myself lately. I honestly can't remember when my last mission was."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm free in the evening."

"Training at sunset."

"Now, remind me again when the last time was you trained Matsuri."

"I don't remember." Kankuro had a very bewildered expression on his face.

"Then why start up with her training again now? My wedding is in five days and as one of Sakura's bridesmaids, Matsuri has endless errands she has to help Sakura with."

"She said she was free in the evening." I turned around to look at my older brother, he was shaking his head slightly.

He muttered under his breath, "And some people say me and Sakura were blind."

End

**Hope you all liked it! :)**

**Please review!**

**More reviews means the more often I'll update**


	2. B: Baby

**ABC'S: **Baby

**Pairings: **GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, and KankuSaku

**Genre: **Romance and Fluff

**Special Thanks to **SilentTears2662 for your review

**ABC'S: GaaMatsu: Baby**

As Matsuri silently walked down the street with Sari, she could feel the menacing aura by strolling with her. For the past two weeks, Matsuri hadn't been allowed to part take in any missions and Sari really wanted to know why. Sari was really getting angry because Matsuri refused to tell her why she was now working as a nurse's aid in the hospital instead of a shinobi.

"Uph!" Matsuri was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't see her best friend stop in the middle of the road.

"Tell me!" Sari yelled to the other brunette.

"Do you really want to know?" smirked Matsuri.

"YES! You've been so secretive lately. I was informed by Ittetsu that you not only couldn't part take in missions anymore but you couldn't train either. When you're not at the hospital, you've been hanging with both Lady Sakura and her one year old son Arashi." Matsuri who had been quiet this whole time during Sari's little explosion decided to give her friend some clues.

"Sari, do yourself a favor and connect the dots. I can't go on missions anymore; I'm on doctor's orders not to do anymore training for the next fifteen months. Some of my clothes are getting rather tight . . . . . . ." Matsuri stopped in hope that Sari had gotten what she was hinting at, yet Sari was as clueless as always. "I have to get a checkup at least every two weeks." Sari still looked clueless and Matsuri decided to give another hint that would basically give it away, "I have to take-"

"Matsuri!" Both brunettes looked to the voice that had interrupted Matsuri. It turned out to be Temari who was looking rather . . . . . annoyed? "There you are Matsuri, you're late?"

Sari was now baffled, "Late for what?"

Temari gritted her teeth, "You're late for 'lunch'." Realization dawned upon Matsuri; 'lunch' actually meant her bimonthly doctors' appointment.

Matsuri turned to her friend, "I'll tell you later."

Two hours later Matsuri was now seated on a couch in between a pillow and her future-sister-in-law. The younger women was reading over some papers about her condition that her doctor gave her, however Temari would not allow Matsuri to be in peace because the blond kept on clearing out her throat and dropping things such as her fan and other loud clacking objects.

"Tema, did you need something?"

"You were going to tell Sari weren't you?"

"Of course I was going tell Sari, she's my best friend. Plus, I can't keep it a secret for too much longer. Even Gaara thinks so."

"My youngest brother thinks that you should tell Sari?" Temari was now completely baffled; she may not be as close to Gaara as Kankuro or Matsuri, but she knows her youngest brother to a degree and she is pretty sure he likes his privacy, and things to be kept quiet between him and his former student.

"No, that pretty soon I won't be able to hide my baby bump under my flack jacket anymore."

ABC'S: GaaMatsu

Matsuri felt something warm on her bare skin, on her stomach to be more exact. It didn't feel like she was on a couch anymore but on a nice warm, very comfortable bed. She opened her eyes to see the outline of a man barely a year older than she; he has crimson red hair and teal eyes. The brunette took a look at her surroundings and finally realized, '_I'm in the Kazekage's suite.'_

The man smiled at her, "Enjoy your nap?" Matsuri sat up and pulled her shirt down so that it covered her small but noticeable baby bump.

"Yeah . . . What time is it?"

Gaara looked to the circular clock on the wall, "A little after six. What time did you go to bed?"

The kunoichi scrunched her nose, "I must have fallen asleep on the couch a little while after my talk with Temari, so about one-thirty-ish?"

"Talk?"

"I was on the verge of giving Sari a unmistakable hint about my pregnancy when Temari came and got my for my doctor's appointment."

Gaara frowned a little, "Matsuri in your condition-"

"No! Sari is still my best friend despite what you or Temari think. Sari and I have been best friends since we were genin and she's the only family I've got. How would you feel if Shikamaru told Temari she couldn't tell you or Kankuro that she's having a baby? I couldn't do that to Sari."

"I'd probably do unspeakable things to Shikamaru and probably force Temari to come home."

Matsuri was about to say something, but more they heard a high-pitched voice yell, "DINNER!" Before Matsuri could reach the door, Gaara grabbed her arm and twirled her so that she was now in his arms and pressed towards his chest.

He shyly asked, "You know I love you right?"

"Yes I know."

"You know I love our unborn baby, right?"

"Of course." Gaara then led his future wife to the dinner table where they ate their supper in pure happiness with Kankuro, Sakura, and little Arashi in knowing that pretty soon they would be adding their own little bundle of joy to the world.

**End**

**Well How did you guys like it?**


End file.
